A New Member
by BornToBeAWitch1989
Summary: A young girl who is rescued must save her rescuer, Jesse from death.
1. Chapter 1

In a dim room with the candle as the only light source, 17 year old Elizabeth 'Liz' Jones

sat shivering and bound. A door opened and in came a man, tall and mysterious looking.

" What do you want?" Liz said.

" What do you think? Your mutant power of course" The man said

" I don't know what you are talking about" lied Liz.

" Don't lie to me!"

Liz flinched and said " Someone's bound to rescue me sooner or later you know"

The man roared with laugher. " No one knows who you are or where you are so i suggest you sit tight

and shut your mouth." With that the man left and the door slammed shut after him.

" I don't know about that." Liz closed her eyes and focused on one of her two powers and sent a plea

of help to the one person who had similar power to her own.

A young petite woman was sitting on her bed reading a magazine when she had a vision she

saw-

a girl sat in a dark room Then the vision backed up a building with the sign that had the

number "13" and "storage"

The woman, Emma, jumped off and called out to her teammate and friend Adam.

" What? what is it Emma?"

" I had a vision. It just came to me." Emma said

" What did you see?"

" I saw a girl maybe around 17, her hands and feet were tied. Then I saw the building she was in. It

was at the storage compound and it had the number 13 on it." Emma described.

" All right get Brennan, Shalimar and Jesse and go to the Helix and get her. I'll be here waiting. Let

me know when you got her." Adam said.

Emma nodded and called out to the rest of her teammates and got into the Helix.

The Helix landed in front of the storage entrance. The team got off and went to find the storage of

where the girl was in.

Liz was sitting and waiting patiently for whoever was going to rescue her when a man walked

right thorough the locked door. Liz backed herself against the wall in fear.

" Hey it's ok, My names Jesse. What's yours?" Jesse said walking towards Liz.

" Elizabeth Jones, Liz for short. Are you a mutant?"

" Yea" Jesse became solid and ripped the ropes that were tied around Liz's hands and feet. " Think you

can stand up?"

Liz nodded and with Jesse's help stood up but because of sitting on the cold floor for so long, Liz

fell back down. Jesse caught and swept her up into his arms.

" Ready?" At Liz's nod, he went through the wall and greeted people fighting.

" Jesse, who did you come with?" Liz asked.

" I came with that guy and those two women. Why?" Jesse said pointing the best he can while holding

Liz, to his teammates.

" Cause I wanna fight. That guy right there kidnapped me for a reason and I wanna know why. So you

can put me down." Liz explained

Jesse set Liz down. Liz wobbled for a bit then stood straight. She walked towards Jesse's teammates

with Jesse behind her. She stood next Brennan and brought her hands back and pushed both her hands

forward, towards the men. The men flew backwards as if an invisible hand hit them. Jesse, Brennan,

Shalimar and Emma stopped fighting because the men were not there for them to fight against. Liz brought

her hand up and the man who had kidnapped her, was in the air. She brought her hands towards herself

and the man was floating towards her.

" Why did you kidnapped me?" Liz demanded.

" I was h-hired to kid-kidnap you." the man said in fear.

" Who?"

" I don't know who. It was sent in the mail anonymously I swear."

Liz swung her hand and the man flew into the storage container that Liz was trapped in.

" I'm ready to go." Liz said smiling as if nothing happened, to a shocked Jesse and his team. He nodded and all

5 people went into the Helix. It soon rose into the air and disappeared among the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Helix landed at the sanctuary, everyone got off to introduce Elizabeth.

"Adam! We're back" Shalimar called out.

Adam came down stairs from the platform to greet the team and the new mutant.

"My name is Adam Kane. What's yours?"

"Liz Jones. I was just wondering, how exactly did you know where I was?"

Adam pointed to Emma " She is a Telempath. She feels people's emotions and she has

a certain connection to a person so she occasionally get visions."

"But I don't know how I got the vision, I mean I don't have a psychic connection to her." Emma said.

" Simple, I sent it to you." Liz said

Everybody looked at her and Adam said " What do you mean?"

"That is one of my powers. I can send visions and I get Premonitions." Liz explained "Plus I'm a

Telekinetic."

"So that is what you did when we came to rescue you" Shalimar said.

Adam asked Shalimar " What exactly did she do?"

Brennan jumped in "She kind of pushed the men from the GSA away from us and picked one of them and

threw them against the storage bin. All with the wave of her hand."

"Wow thats impressive" Adam said.

"Thanks"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 hour later

After the chat of who the GSA are and why Mason wanted her. Both Liz and Adam went into

the lab to do some testings.

"Alright Liz, just lay down on that chair and we'll run some scans." Adam told Liz as she complied

to his wishes.

" What are the other guys abilities?"

"Shalimar is a Feline Feral. Brennan can control the element of electricity. Jesse can walk through

solid things like a wall and he can turn complete solid as well." Adam explained.

"Jesse scared me when he came walking through that wall" Liz said.

Adam chuckled as he was busy making adjustments to the computer when all of sudden Liz screamed.

Adam immediately went to her side. Clutching her head, Liz shut her eyes against the head-splitting pain. Adam

caught her as she fell out of her chair, still screaming. The other members of the team rushed in hearing Liz scream.

Finally Liz stopped screaming and opened her eyes. What she saw made her smile sheeply.


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that?" Brennan asked.

"Hey Jesse, can you get me some aspirin please? I got a really big headache. Thanks."

Jesse left the room then Liz started to explain what went on.

"Well, when I told you about my powers I kinda left out a tiny tidbit. Umm...when I'm about to get a premonition, I get a really big pain in my head that last until the premonition is over. Sometimes the pain comes gradually, like a warning, and sometimes it comes with no warning at all." Liz explained.

" Really? That's interesting" Adam said.

"Well, what did you see?" Emma asked.

" I saw Jesse get killed by some woman. I think she had the same powers as Jesse. Um... Jesse went solid and the woman went intangible and stabbed him. I think Jesse was surprised because he became normal. The last thing I saw was him falling backwards and the woman went away" Liz described.

"No, you're lying" Shalimar said with tears misting her eyes.

"I wish I was"

The silence was deafing until Jesse spoke up from the doorway. "I guess this means my time's up."

Everyone looked at Jesse as he turned and left. Shalimar looked at Liz with her feral eyes and followed Jesse.

"Jesse, wait" Shalimar called after him. "Jesse!"

"What!?" Jesse snapped.

"We are not going to let this happen. Jesse we're not."

Jesse did not say anything until he finally said "Here, give this to Liz, I'll be in my room."

"Jesse!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I guess she doesn't like me" Liz said.

" Don't worry it's not you. Being a feral made her really protective of us." Adam said "Do you think you can describe the woman for me?"

" I can do better than that. Do you have paper and a pencil?" Liz asked.

-------------------Couple hours later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz was walking towards Adam when she handed him a piece of paper that had a drawing of the woman that Liz saw in her Premonition. "Here you go"

Adam looked at the paper and said "Wow, this is really good. We should be able to find her easily with this."

"Thanks" Liz said.

"Let's give this to Jesse" Adam said walking up the stairs to where the computer is.

"Is that wise?" Adam stopped and turned to look at Liz "I mean, he is gonna see the face of his would-be killer. And will he go out to find her?"

" I understand your concern, but Jesse is not like that."

"How do you know?" Liz asked.

"I just do. He's our friend and teammate. Now come on, let's give this to Jesse." Adam said, waving the paper in the air.

Adam and Liz continued up the stairs and stopped at where Jesse, Shalimar, Emma, and Brennan is. Jesse turned his head towards them and looked back to his computer.

"Here Jesse" Adam said handing the paper to Jesse "This should help speed things up a bit."

Jesse took the paper from Adam and typed in the appearance of the woman in the computer. Couple minutes of silence passed by until Brennan said "Wait! Liz is that her?" pointing to the computer screen.

Liz nodded yes.

"Rachel Evanson. She is a molecule and she has the same powers as Jesse, only she cannot go solid. She is part of the GSA." Emma said.

Everyone, except Liz, looked at each other.

"Uh... who is the GSA?" Liz said waving her hand.

Does anyone know what/who exactly is the GSA. I know who Mason Eckhart is. If anyone knows please let me know via review or email. Thanks. Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

I decicate this chapter to aniki19. Thanks so much for the info. I got what I needed now and so here is the chapter. Enjoy. 

A young petite woman in her mid-twenties, with brown hair and brown eyes (imangine Holly marie combs, walked through an opened door with the man who had kidnapped Liz and stopped before a man with stark white hair standing with his back towards them with his hands clasped behind his back.

He turned towards them and sat down at his desk, "Miss Evanson, do you think that you can do better than Johnson here, at capturing the girl?"

Rachel looked at the man beside her and replied "Yes sir, I can"

"Good. Now Johnson, what I want to know is how you manage to let the girl go?" Mason Eckhart asked.

" Mutant X interferred sir." Johnson replied.

" And how did they know?"

"I don't know sir, I swear. I-"

"If I may sir." Rachel interruped.

At Mason's nod, Rachel continued " We know that the girl can get visions right? Is it possible that she could send a vision?"

"A good theory Miss Evanson. You two, take him away." Mason gestered to the two guys that were hanging by the door and they took him away.

Mason walked to his desk, sat down and pushed some buttons on his computer that brought up a profile of Liz's powers.

"Looks like your theory is correct Miss Evanson. Are you going to be able to capture the girl or will you have to suffer the same fate as Johnson?"

" I won't fail sir" Rachel said.

"Good, now go." Mason said.

As Rachel left, Mason, still in his chair, turned towards his window and watched the activity below.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's been a week Shal"Jesse said. Shalimar and Jesse were sitting in chairs.

"I know Jesse, but you just have to be patient."Shalimar said. "Besides it's much more fun to sit here and watch Brennan get his butt whupped by Liz than to be out there."

"Yea, but still-"Jesse started to say before Liz yelled.

"Ow!! You said no powers!"

"Guess I lied"Brennan said with a mischevious grin.

"Oh you bas-ow!!"Liz said as she was shocked again by Brennan.

Liz, angry, brought her hans up. As she did that Brennan was raised in the air and turned up side down. Shalimar and Jesse started laughing at poor Brennan.

"Liz! Put me down" Brennan shouted.

"Not until you promise to fight with out powers" Liz said.

"No!"

"Alright, then I'll just have to leave you up there until you promise." Liz said, smiling with her hands down at her hips. When Brennan said nothing, Liz turned and left towards Shalimar and Jesse, leaving Brennan all alone and up-side down.

"Liz, haha, that was cruel!." Shalimar said. "Oh, Adam and Emma has got to see this." Shalimar got up to find them.

With shalimar gone, only Liz, Jesse and Brennan remained.

"Jesse, I'm sorry that you have to stay here." Liz said.

"It's not your fault, really. It's just they want to protect me."

"Remember when I told everyone else about my premonition, and you said that you guessed it was your time?" Liz asked.

Jesse nodded.

"Well, you're wrong. When I get a premonition about something that is going to happen, it means that i'm supposed to prevent it from happening. So it means it is not your time." Liz paused before continuing "You very well may become an old man before your time is up"

"Huh, I guess your right" Jesse said.

"I'm never wrong" Liz said "Here comes Shalimar and the others"

Shalimar, bringing Emma and Adam, was still laughing. When Emma caught the sight of Brennan, she laughed and Adam just grinned.

"Alright Liz, I promise. Now let me go before you kill me with embarrasment" Brennan said, his arms crossed at his chest.

As everyone else was laughing, Liz let Brennan go. He landed on his back.

"Ow! You could've at least let me land on my feet."excaimed Brennan.

"You said to let you go, so that is what i did."Liz said.

Brennan got up and started chasing Liz, who ran. Everyone, including a downcast Jesse, started laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

"So you would be an Old Man"

Jesse peeked around the corner and looked around the darkened hallway. Seeing nobody, he snuck out of his room, closed the door quietly, and made his way to the end of the hallway with soft footsteps. He stopped at the top of the stairs, looking around, he checked once again, making sure no one heard or was following him. Jesse went down the stairs and across the large room and there he heard a creak. He stopped suddenly and froze. When no more creaks came about, he moved and reached the door leading to the garage.

He went to his sleek black car and opened the door, getting into it all the while staying alert. With a death threat looming over his head, he had to be careful while escaping the Sanctuary. He shut the door silently, only wincing when he turned the car on and it made a roaring sound. Jesse slowly moved the car to the open garage doors and slammed on his brakes when he spied a dark figure in his way. He watched as the figure stood there with their arms crossed at the chest. The figure moved to the passenger door from its spot and opened it. Jesse groaned when he saw who it was.

"What are you doing Liz?" Jesse asked.

"Following you" She simply replied.

"Why?"

"Well for one, you're going out to where someone is going to kill you without hesitation. And two, I'm here to help you whether you like it or not." Liz said, her brown eyes peering out at him. Her black bangs nearly touching her eyelashes.

A moment passed by as Jesse and Liz stared at each other.

Jesse sighed, "Alright, you can come, but you have to listen to me"

"Deal!" Liz said, with a smile on her face. "Where are we going?"

Jesse started to drive out of the garage, and as soon as he was a safe distance from the Sanctuary, he sped up.

"Well, I was gonna go to a bar, but since you're here…." He said, trailing off.

"Oh, don't do that just cause I'm here. You've been cooped up for so long you need a drink or too" Liz said.

"Thanks, I guess" Jesse said, looking at Liz.

"Plus I have a fake license" Liz added.

Jesse nearly went into the other lane in shock. "You have a what?"

Liz laughed. "Oh please! Don't be shocked, I'm seventeen. What girl my age would not have a fake license that would allow me into a bar?"

Jesse looked back to his windshield, looking out at the road. "That's true" he muttered.

Liz hearing him, smiled at his words. Remembering the vision she had nearly a week ago, her smile turned to a frown. Somehow she knew it was going to happen tonight. It was the only reason why she followed Jesse.

Jesse noticed her frown and said nothing. They drove through the night in silence, thinking. One just wanting to get out of the Sanctuary and the other knowing she is going to risk her life to save someone and willing to do so.

Half-an-hour went by and they entered the bright lights of the city and then turned a corner to a distant parking lot. They parked and sat in the car for just a second before they got out. Liz followed Jesse to the bar called "A night out".

"Clever title" Liz commentated, as she pulled out her wallet from her back pocket and pulled out her fake license which was behind her real license.

Jesse did the same and as soon as they got to the door they both presented their license to the doorman who was built like the Hulk.

They both were allowed in and then noise of the room bombarded them.

"LET'S GO GET A DRINK!" Jesse hollered over the music.

Liz nodded and Jesse led the way to the bar where it was quieter.

"Beer please" Jesse said.

The bartender nodded and looked to Liz.

"Just water please" Liz said, getting an eyebrow raise from the man she continued, "I'm the driver"

The bartender nodded, understanding her choice and turned away to get their orders.

"For someone who has a fake license, you sure don't drink much" Jesse said with a grin.

"Ha ha, that's hysterical" she said dryly with a smile of her own.

They drank and chatted for a good while until Jesse noticed how tired Liz looked.

"Let's go, it's time to go back" Jesse said, as he paid for their drinks.

Liz simply nodded and followed Jesse out of the bar. They reached the parking lot and spotted their car. Liz stopped as she noticed something was wrong, she recognized her whereabouts from her vision. Jesse continued to the car, without noticing that Liz had stopped. He pulled out his keys and then he noticed Liz wasn't on the other side of the car.

"Liz?" He called out worriedly. He looked around and couldn't find her. She had disappeared into the darkness.

"Liz?" He called out louder.

"Your girlfriend ain't here blondie" A smooth voice said from behind him.

Jesse stiffened and turned around to see Rachel Evanson standing in front of him with a glinting knife in her hand.

"Ah, you know who I am don't you?" She asked knowingly.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Jesse asked.

"Well, not only am I ordered by Mason capture the girl, I am also here for revenge" She replied.

As they talked, Liz quietly walked around them to get to Jesse's side, still cloaked in darkness.

"You know what? Enough talk" Rachel said, bring up her knife and smiling. "It's time for you to die!"

Liz eyes widened as her vision replayed itself in real time. She watched as Jesse turned solid and Rachel turned intangible. As if in slow motion, Rachel's knife moved towards Jesse's heart.

"NO!" Liz shouted as she dashed forward and pushed the solid Jesse to the side. She took Jesse's place as the knife went into her chest.

Everything seemed to freeze as Rachel watched in horror. She failed at her job. She had been ordered by Mason to capture Elizabeth Jones, not to kill her. She backed up, turned, and ran.

"Liz" said Jesse, as he stared from his spot on the ground. He had since gone back to his normal form.

Liz turned to look down at Jesse as blood bubbled from her chest, the knife gone, having been pulled from Rachel when she ran. She slid down the side of the car and before she could land on the hard concrete ground, Jesse caught her and held her to his chest.

"Why did you do that Liz?" he asked.

She looked at him, memorizing his bright eyes, and his blonde hair, before she whispered, "So you would become an old man."

"Oh Liz" Jesse whispered as he pulled her into a hug, his eyes filling up with tears.

He looked into her eyes as the blood trickled out her mouth and her eyes slowly closed of its own accord.

"Liz, don't go, please don't go!" he begged and shook her.

Liz didn't respond as he watched. He howled into the night air, pain racking his heart as the lamp above flickered off.

**Let me know what you guys think…Obviously this story isn't going to be a long one, but it went the way I intended it to go.**

**Don't forget to review! I love them!**

**BornToBeAWitch1989**


	8. Chapter 8

Only about a chapter or 2 to go…but it is almost over! And soon that will mean that this story is going to be my 2nd "Completed" story. Quite excited about that. So before you read this…I would like you to know that this chapter is going to be quite different before it turns normal…might get confusing but please try and get through it if you can.

Let me know how you like it.

BornToBeAWitch1989

"Life and Death"

_I never quite thought this would be the end of my life…Perhaps it is and it isn't. I'll never know until I wake up to see if I am in Heaven, Hell, or back on Earth. Frankly, I would much rather be in Heaven after all the things I have done in my life if I die. _

_But I do know if I die, I'll never see my parents again-not that I care to, or my younger brother. And most of all I know I'll never see the team again, Pure in Heart Emma, Beautiful and Protective Shalimar, Funny and Bear-like Brennan, Genius and Leader Adam, and most of all, a Calm and Collected Jesse, one who was meant to live a long life. _

_What a clever title for the team, "Mutant X", certainly fits them and me. _

_But if I live, I'll know a home will be waiting for me and a family. If anything, it was all I ever wanted throughout my life. And it gives me another candle to burn, another to blow out. _

_Happy Birthday to me._

_Elizabeth Jones_

_I never thought this would be the end of my life…It probably is. I'll never know until I wake up in Heaven or Hell. Most likely Hell, since all I ever did was to destroy others for the sake of a "better world". Ha! What a deranged concept._

_I know that when I die, I'll see my family there. The parents who taunted me and cruelly called me names just because of what I could do. _

_Just so Eckhart knows, I'll be here waiting for him and he will wish he never had died. _

_A Happy Death to me._

_ Rachel Evanson_

**In the darkness of his room, he cried. He cried for the life that hanged in the delicate balance of life and death. He clutched the picture he held in his hand as tear drops fell against the smooth glass. The one and only picture of the life that saved his, and no matter how much he wanted to trade places with her, he couldn't. The picture held the figure of Liz and Brennan just after Brennan had caught her. **

'_**That was a fun day'**_**, he thought. **

** It only had been a few days since **_**it**_** happened. But in his heart he knew…**_**he knew**_**…that she wasn't going to be with them any longer.**

"**Happy Birthday, Liz," he whispered into the dark room.**

** Jesse Kilmartin**

_**He stood in the center of the exercise platform, fighting against hologram enemies. It was his way to cope with the possibility of losing her, she who once made a laughingstock out of him. It was a shock to his system, mentally and physically, when he saw her all pale and lifeless stained with red. He had to rush to the bathroom to empty out his stomach. **_

_**He will never look at the color Red the same way ever again.**_

_**He threw a punch to a rugged chin and the graphic man flew backwards and disappeared back into the computer, as he saw her face.**_

"_**Computer, End Program!" He cried.**_

_**The enemies went away as he fell to his knees and bawled like a baby.**_

_** Brennan Mulwray**_

_**She sat on the railing like a little kitten. A sad look marred her face. She watched Brennan as he fought in anger. **_

_**She never said that she didn't like Liz, she just didn't like the fact that she brought danger to their front step. Especially when the threat of a dear friend popped up.**_

_**She didn't wish for Liz's death, if anything, she wished she would wake up so she could thank her. Thank Liz for the ultimate sacrifice that anyone could make.**_

_**A shout from Brennan caught her fine-tuned ears and she stifled her tears as she watched Brennan collapse on the floor. **_

_**She got off the railing and walked down the steps to Brennan. She sat next to him and held him in her arms as he cried.**_

"_**It's okay," she said.**_

"_**No it's not! How can anything ever be okay when she's lying on that slab waiting for death to take her?"Brennan responded.**_

_**She couldn't say anything to that. She simply sighed and bowed her head alongside Brennan.**_

_**Shalimar Fox**_

_Almost nothing was going through her mind as she sat next to Adam. It was as if she couldn't form a single thought. She watched Adam as he busied around his long silver desk. He kept his back to her so she couldn't see what he was doing that was so special. _

_A single tear leaked out of the corner of her eye as she glanced back at the young, non-mobile girl. She had felt a connection with Liz like she had once with Brennan when they first met. _

_A clatter startled her out of her sad musing of the past. She tore her eyes away to see Adam getting up from his chair clutching something so small and so unseen in his hand. She put a hand on her mouth to prevent a whimper from escaping as Adam walked slowly to Liz. _

_All at once, everybody's emotions caught up to her, adding fuel to the emotional fire._

"_I can't do this!" She said out loud as she got up from her chair. She ran from the room._

_Emma DeLauro_

Adam glanced back to see Emma run from the room. He sighed as he understood her feelings. He looked to his hand. He opened it to see a small silver ring he just finished crafting. He closed his eyes as he remembered when he first met her. It shocked him to realize it was only a week ago when she had been found.

He took in a deep breath and with his empty hand; he took Liz's pale white hand. He lifted it up to slide the ring onto her finger. He bent down to her ear.

"Welcome to the Team," he whispered.

Adam straightens back up and looked at her face, hoping to see some kind of sign. He turned from her and took a step. To his surprise, he felt his hand being squeezed. He looked back to see Liz looking back at him with a tired smile.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Liz whispered.

"Welcome back," he whispered back.

Liz smiled and closed her eyes.

He laughed silently.

"_The worse is over,"_ he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**I deem this the final chapter and so that means this is completed. I thank all those who stayed with me for the past 4-5 years…holy moley…has it really been that long? Teach me a lesson here on how to write a story and update it more often… But anyways I am glad to all my readers for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy this last chapter. And before you ask, there will be a sequel to this story once I finish all my other non-completed stories.**

**BornToBeAWitch1989**

He just finished crying. Finally. It only took Jesse a few days to use up all the tears he had in his heart. He looked at his calendar beside his bed. He squinted in the dark. It took his brain a few seconds to realize that it was too dark to read. Jesse got up from his bed to flick the switch and the lights came on so bright he closed his eyes tightly.

He opened one eye to see his room in a mess as if a tornado had made its way through the room when in actuality it was Jesse who made the mess in anger. His other eye opened and he sighed. He picked up his clothes and his possessions and put them up on the bed. He was going to deal with it later as he needed to take a shower.

It took him awhile to get out of the steamy bathroom as he didn't want to leave to confront the fact that Liz may not survive. He hadn't heard anything from Adam. Or rather, Adam had not been talking to anyone and not even leaving the infirmary.

Jesse took it as a sign of grief.

Once Jesse got dressed, he decided to leave his room and visit Liz. The first visit since it happened. The door shut behind him as he walked along the corridor. He smiled as he remembered how Liz caught him sneaking out. The smile disappeared when he spied his comrades down on the floor below him. His footsteps echoed in his ears as he stepped down the stairs.

Nobody moved as Jesse came up behind Brennan, Emma, and Shalimar.

Jesse sighed as he opened his mouth to speak. "Have you guys gone to see Li-," he broke off, unable to say her name.

Brennan shook his head as Shalimar gave a muted 'no'. Emma simply sat there.

"Will you come with me then? I can't do it by myself," Jesse asked.

All stood up together to stand next to Jesse. Emma took Brennan's hand while Shalimar took the other. Jesse led the way to the infirmary. It was as if time stood still just for them four. They stopped at the door.

Jesse raised a hand to push a button and the doors slid open. They all walked in.

"What the hell!" Jesse cried, spying the empty bed in an empty room.

Brennan shook his head in disbelief. "Where did she go?"

"I'm right here," a voice called out from behind them.

They all turned to see Adam and Liz standing next to each other. Adam had an arm around Liz as she smiled.

Before anyone could do anything, Jesse sped past the group and grabbed Liz into a hug.

"OOF! Hi Jesse," Liz exclaimed. When Jesse wouldn't let her go, Liz spoke again. "I can't breathe Jesse."

"Oh, sorry," Jesse said with a laugh.

Brennan and the others gathered around.

"I don't understand. I thought…," Jesse trailed off.

"I know. I guess somebody thought it wasn't my time," Liz said.

"And they're right," Adam said.

"Liz," Shalimar started to say, "I wanted to thank you for what you did. Nobody would do that for us."

"Why shouldn't I? We're a family aren't we?"

Shalimar grinned in response.

"Besides, we freaks have to stick together right?" Liz said as she brought up her left hand showing off the ring Adam had bestowed upon her just a few days before.

"Exactly right," Emma said. She brought out her own hand with the special ring out. Brennan put his hand on top of hers, then Shalimar, Adam, and Jesse.

"We're Mutant X," Liz said with a smile and put her hand onto the others.

**The End**


End file.
